Hearts
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Dani and Santana have to take care of Dani s little sister because Danis parents died. See how their family life is and what kind of challenges they have to face.DANTANA.
1. Chapter 1

Dani and Santana had to take care of Dani´s sister Ashley, Dani´s parents had died three months ago and now Dani and Santana are "Ashley´s mommies". Ashley called Dani and Santana mommy and momma. Ashley normally had nannies which took care of her so she didn´t had a real bond with her parents. But she had a real strong bond with Dani and now it was even stronger.

Ashley and her best friend Ruby sat on a table in the corner of the diner while Dani and Santana were working. Ruby and Ashley were drawing pictures of animals because they both wanted to have some pets but let´s say their parents weren´t to excited for that and told them that they could get animals when they are older.

"Mommy!" Ashley said and Dani walked over.

"Yes baby girl?" she asked softly.

"I have to pee!" Ashley answered.

"Then go on sweetie." She told her daughter and Ashley raced into the restrooms. Five minutes later Ashley walked back to the table.

"Did you wash your hands?" Santana asked because she put the cups with orange juice down onto the table. Ashley and Ruby loved orange juice.

"Yes Momma!" She said smiling proudly. Santana laughed.

"Good job baby girl!" She told her daughter. Ashley giggled cutely and then ate a cookie and took a sip of her glass which was filled with orange juice.

"Santana! I could use some help!" Dani told her and tried to take the orders from to tables at the same time. Santana raced over to her and took over one table.

It was finally time for Dani and Santana to take Ashley home. The little girl fell asleep an hour ago because Rubys parents had picked her up. Santana carried the little girl out of the diner.

"She is so cute." Santana whispered. Dani smiled softly.

"Yes she is."

Twenty minutes later they had laid Ashley down in her bed and the two were cuddled up on the couch watching Pretty Little Liars.

"This is nice."Dani said with a soft yawn. Santana kissed her hair.

"Yes it is." The latina nodded her head smiling. They were watching the episode till the end and then they got ready for bed. Dani cuddled Santana close and they soon fell asleep.

"MOMMY!MOMMA!"Ashley yelled unhappily and started to cry. Dani and Santana both woke up and ran into their daughters room. The little girl was shaking. Santana picked her up and Dani turned Ashleys Dora lamp on.

"Baby girl what happened?" Santana asked and rubbed her daughters back.

"bad dreawms!" Ashley explained and was hiding her head in Santanas hair.

"Aww baby girl wanna sleep in mommys and mommas bed?" Dani asked and kissed the little girls hair.

"Yes." Ashley answered and sniffled. She then looked at her mommies. Santana carried her into their bedroom while Dani looked for their daughters favorite stuff animal. A stuff dog named Rabbit. Ashley named him that because her favorite Winnie the pooh character was called rabbit. She found it under the bed and walked into Santanas and her bedroom. She then gave the stuff dog to her daughter.

"Here sweetie." Dani said.

"Thanks mommy." Ashley cuddled the stuff dog close and fell asleep in her mommas arms.

The next morning was really eventful. Ashley refused to stay home with her babysitter. She wanted to go to work with her mommies again.

"No Ashley you have to stay home with Gia." Dani explained. Ashley was screaming and crying.

"NO NO!" The little girl said. Santana was worried about her daughters behavior because Ashley loved Gia. She always was excited about Gia coming over to babysit her. Santana picked her daughter up and started to hum a song to her. Ashley calmed down and looked at her momma.

"I sorry but bad dream was about mommy and momma get hurt!" Ashley sniffled. Dani and Santana both kissed Ashleys hair.

"Sweetie mommy and momma will be fine. We are back in two hours and you will have some fun with Gia." Santana told the sad looking little girl. Ashley nodded her head and after like three minutes the two were on their way to work while Gia decided to draw a picture with Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani and Santana were getting Ashley ready for their day at the zoo. They had promised their little ball of energy to take her to the zoo last week and it finally was Zoo day for Ashley.

"Mommy I go see monkeys!" She happily said. Dani laughed.

"Yes baby girl that is right." She hugged the four year old close. Ashley hugged back.

"Okay my two little cuddle monkey let´s go before the sun goes down." Santana joked and Ashley giggled cutely at that.

"Momma you are funny!" The tiny girl said smiling.

Half an hour later they were standing in line to get into the zoo. It seems like that Half New York wanted to go to the zoo today.

"Mommy we never get into the zoo." Ashley said sadly and looked at the long line ahead of them. Dani kissed her head.

"We will baby I promise you. You just have to be patient." Dani answered and rubbed her daughters back.

"Okay mommy!" Ashley said pouting softly. Santana grinned , knowing that her daughter will get impatient in some minutes anyway, because Ashley was a mini version of Santana and they are not even related. So Santana sometimes ask herself how a biogical child of her would turn out.

"Good girl." Dani smiled softly. Ten minutes later Ashley was still pouting.

" . I don´t want to wait any longer." Ashley started to get a little cranky.

"Baby girl wanna go to the zoo next week? We could now go and visit the duck pond." Santana suggested her daughter.

"Yes duckies!" Ashley happy yelled.

The Little family made her way to one of the duck ponds at Central park.

"Look mommy!Momma! Little duckies!" Ashley said with excitement in her voice. Santana kissed Ashleys left cheek and the little girl giggled cutely.

"The little ducks are cute aren´t they?" Dani ask her daughter smiling.

"Yes mommy soooooooooooo cute." She answered smiling back happily.

"But not as cute as you, my little duckie!" Dani told Ashley and kissed the little girls nose. Ashley giggled.

"Yay! I am a duckie!" Ashley walked closer to the ducks and even was able to pet one of them. Santana took some pictures while Dani was just making sure that Ashley wasn´t to the duck pond because Ashley couldn´t swim. She was still learning how to swim and had class for that every Monday. Blaine was her swim teacher and Ashley loved him so she couldn´t get there fast enough and was excited about seeing him the whole Monday until her swim class would start.

The three were spending like thirty more minutes at the duck pond before making their ways to a Pizza Place so they could have some lunch. They sat down at a table in a corner of the Pizza place and they ordered two slices of pizza with extra cheese for Ashley, three slices of pizza with pepperoni for Santana and three slices of Pizza with bacon for Dani. Then they patiently waited for their food which came ten minutes later. Ashley sat next to Dani and Santana sat on the opposite of them. She smiled because Ashley was happily munching on her pizza, the little girl even hummed a song in between the bites she took from her first piece of pizza.

"Sweety wanna try some pizza from Momma?" Santana asked and the tiny girl nodded her head happily. Dani looked at Santana a little unsure because the pepperoni pizza was like really hot and spicy and Ashley was like super tiny and was a really picky eater. Santana let Ashley take a bite and the little girl started to tear up right away. She grabbed her water, but Dani took it away.

"Baby girl you will make it worse with that!" she told her and hugged her tiny daughter while Santana ran over to the counter to order some milk. She got some milk a minute later and raced over with the glass giving it to her crying daughter.

"Here baby girl drink that." Santana said, she looked pretty guilty. Dani held took the glass from her daughter and held it for her as Ashley took two sips and calmed down.

"Thank you. I no like your pizza momma!" She said and wiped her tears away.

"I am sorry baby girl." The latina tells her little girl. Ashley nodded her head.

"It is fine momma." She said.

"Baby girl wanna try mommy´s pizza?"Dani asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yes please." The little one answered and Dani held the pizza slice for Ashley so she could take a bite.

"That is yummy mommy." She happily sang out. Dani kissed her head and smiled. After finishing their food without any other incidents, they made their way home so Ashley could take a nap because the little girl had a belly ache from the pepperoni pizza and Santana still felt really bad about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone was pretty exhausted. Dani was up all night with Ashley because the little girl had a stomach ache. Santana was also sick and wasn´t much help for Dani.

" Ashley baby girl you need some sleep." Dani said and rubbed Ashleys back but the tiny girl wasn´t having any of it. She just kept on cying.

"But my stomach hurts!" She cried out and held onto her mommy. Dani kept on with rubbing Ashleys back, but it didn´t worked out so she sat down on the couch with her little girl and started to sing "Twinkle Twinkle" to Ashley and the little girl calmed down after a while. She laid her head on her mommy´s shoulder and closed her eyes. She soon was asleep and Dani carried her tiny daughter into her room. She laid her down in her princess bed and covered her up with her Dora blanket. She then gave Ashley a kiss on the forehead before she walked out to cheek on her girlfriend.

"Dani!" Santana whimpered out and held her head, Dani rubbed Santanas right hand.

"Shh it is okay babe you took some aspirin so the headache should be gone soon." She explained and kissed the Latinas forehead gently. Santana closed her eyes.

"Okay." She mumbled and fell asleep. Dani sighed softly, she was exhausted and decided to lay down next to Santana. Soon she also was asleep.

An hour later Dani was woken up by a loud cry from Ashley. Dani raced into Ashley´s room and saw the little girl holding her head.

"Mommy my head hurts!" Ashley cried out and Dani picked her tiny daughter up, she then held her close and kissed her daughters head.

"Shhh baby mommy is here." She said and started to hum a song and Ashley´s cries died down to just some cute little sniffles every now and then.

"Mommy I love you." The tiny girl tells her mom and sucked on her pacifier.

"I love you too, gorgeous." Dani answered smiling.

Two days later Santana´s parents Maribel and Julio came for a visit, they had Santanas six year old sister Emilia with them. Dani and Santana sat in the living room with Santana´s parents and they were talking about their work, plans for the holidays and other stuff, while Emilia and Ashley were playing in Ashley´s room. Ashley was building a princess castle with her pink blocks when Emilia walked over and knocked the blocks down. Ashley started crying and Emilia pushed her.

"You are a stupid baby!" Emilia angrily said. Ashley sucked her thumb while crying and toddled out of the room.

"M-mommy! Momma!" The little girl said and climbed onto the couch in between her parents.

"Sweet girl what is wrong?" Dani asked and rubbed her daughters back, while Santana kissed her daughters forehead.

"Emilia knocked down my princess castle, I build it and she hit me!" Ashley sobbed out. Emilia ran in.

"She is lying!" Emilia yelled unhappily.

"Danielle I am sorry to say that, but I don´t believe that Emilia would do something like that." Julio answered. Dani was mad and she wasn´t the only one, Santana also looked pretty mad.

"Excuse me?! Are you seriously saying that my three year old daughter is making this up?" Santana yelled. Julio laughed ironically.

"She isn´t yours Santana! She isn´t even Dani´s." Julio answered. Ashley held onto Dani.

"Mommy. Momma, I don´t like those people." Ashley explained.

"I know baby girl I know." Santana answered, while Dani held her daughter close.

"Please leave now!" Dani said and walked into Ashley´s room with her tiny daughter. Julio picked Emilia up and took Maribels hand and they walked out without another word.

An hour later Ashley had calmed down , she was now lying in between her parents in their bed and they were watching "Finding Nemo" and Ashley was happily munching on a banana cookie. Dani and Santana were still mad at Santanas parents for acting that way, but they didn´t show it because they wanted Ashley to forget the event as fast as possible.

"Mommy? Momma? We go to the aquarium tomorrow?" Ashley asked with a cute pout on her lips and her moms were laughing.

"Of course baby girl, but momma has to work first and then we can go." Dani explained and smiled at her daughter.

"Awesome!" Ashley mumbled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Kurt and Rachel took Ashley to the aquarium because Dani and Santana had to work. Ashley walked around the aquarium and smiled when she saw a clown fish.

"NEMO!" She happily yelled and Kurt laughed, while Rachel just giggled.

"Yes sweet girl that is Nemo." Kurt told her and picked her up, she held onto him smiling softly.

"We need to find Dory. Maybe she got lost." Ashley said and looked shocked. Rachel laughed softly.

"Baby girl…ummm those aren´t the real is just a fish that looks like Nemo and maybe there is no fish that looks like Dory in here." Rachel explained. Ashley looked like she was about to cry, she sobbed into Kurts shoulder.

" Oh baby girl I am so sorry." Rachel said, she felt really bad now.

"I wanna go home." Ashley sobbed out.

"Okay we go home." Kurt answered.

"I wanna go see mommy and momma!" Ashley suddenly told Kurt and Rachel in tears.

"Okay then we don´t go home, we go to the diner." Rachel opened the car door after Kurt and her had walked out of the aquarium with Ashley. Kurt sat down in the back with Ashley and put her seatbelt on. Rachel drove to the spotlight diner. It took her nearly two hours to get there because of the traffic in New York.

Kurt and Rachel were walking in with Ashley walking in the middle of them. The little girls face was red and puffy, she was still sniffling and looked around for her mommies. Dani walked out of the kitchen and saw her daughter. She ran over and picked her up.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Dani asked in panic and looked at Kurt and Rachel, while rubbing her daughters back. Kurt told her everything.

"We are sorry for making her sad." Rachel said to Dani.

"We?!...there was no we…it was clearly your fault Rachel!" Kurt answered annoyed. Dani just ignored them because she was so mad at them. She walked into the kitchen with Ashley into her arms. Santana looked up from the dishes.

"What have porcelain and Hobbit done now?!" Santana asked clearly pissed and Dani explained everything to her. Ashley still hasn´t spoken she just held onto her mommy.

"And then Ashley wanted to come here." Dani finished up the story. Santana sighed softly.

"I wanna kill them." She told her girlfriend.

"Yeah me too." Dani said and held Ashley close.

"Baby girl?" Santana gently asked. Ashley looked at her.

"Hi momma. Don´t make me go with them again." The tiny girl nearly begged her mommies, because she was clearly not happy with what Rachel and Kurt have had told her about Nemo.

"We won´t, we won´t till you are comfortable with going with them." Santana promised her.

Dani and Santana had took Ashley home that night and read "The Going-To-Bed Book" by Sandra Boynton , soon she was asleep and her mothers made their way into their own bedroom. They cuddled with each other.

"I am so mad at Rachel and Kurt." Santana said. Dani nodded her head.

"Me too baby, I can´t believe that they are acting that way around a kid." Dani answered.

" Do you think Ashley will get over it?" Santana asked, because she knew how sensitive her little girl was.

"Yes I guess, I mean our little cookie can be Tough." Dani said, she then heard some tiny feet stepping on the wooden floor and seconds later later Ashley walked in with her new stuff dog "Ruffi" in her hands.

"Mommy?Momma? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked cutely. Santana and Dani nodded their heads and cuddled their daughter in the middle of them. Soon the three were asleep.

The next morning Santana woke up first so she got out of bed without waking up her little family. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up, after that she went into the kitchen and started to make some waffles and bacon for breakfast. Ten minutes later Dani and Ashley woke up because they were smelling breakfast.

"Momma you made some waffles." Ashley happily said. Santana smiled.

"Yes baby girl I did." She laughed softly.

"And coffee." Dani answered smiling softly.

"Yes all for my family." Santana smiled softly at them and kissed Dani on the lips and Ashley on the cheek.


End file.
